


First Kiss

by MFLuder



Series: DickDami Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Written for the prompt:first kiss.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Первый поцелуй](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242990) by [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh)

> Written for the prompt: _first kiss_.

Their first kiss is revelatory. Not because Dick’s never considered it, but because he never _expected_ it.

When Damian pulls Dick’s cowl down and presses their lips together, it’s surprisingly tender, almost hesitant. He’s physically asking, even if he didn’t verbalize it.

He kisses back as sweetly but there’s a fire in his stomach waiting to be lit. They break apart and green eyes burn bright as the Pit. Dick licks his lips under that gaze, taste all-too fleeting.

“_Babybird_,” he breathes.

Damian surges forward then; open-mouthed, passionate. When he pulls back the second time, Dick thinks, _there’s my partner._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)! (Occasionally I request prompts!)


End file.
